The User
by bananasofdeath
Summary: A girl with extraordinary powers is on the wrong side. A moment in time makes her realize that and gets her into deep trouble. *WARNING! SPOILER IN CHAPTER 6!* ***CANCELED***
1. Chapter 1

**Hihi! This is just a perverted story that I thought of. I imagine random things all day and I decided to make a story bout one of them. **

**I do not own Naruto. BUT I do own the magic muffin! And the girl…**

CHAPTER 1

I looked down at my hands, covered with the sticky liquid. They started to shake, these hands that now belonged to a stranger. I looked at my face in a broken mirror. It had a slightly crazed look on it. It was no longer my face. It belonged to the stranger that I have become. I looked at the boy under me, and noticed that he was still alive, but just barely. I look at the short knife in my shaking hand. It was covered in the boy's blood. I remembered why I was doing this. I dropped the knife, and thought of the man, who seemed so nice at the time, right after the fire. I was the only one to escape. He took me in, and tamed my raging power. I did his bidding, in return for the training that he gave me. I then looked at the boy, and his beautiful face that was left un-touched. I ran to a puddle and cleaned all of the blood off of me and ran back with a shallow bowl full. I took the cloak off of my body and ripped off a large piece. I began to clean him. He looked at me, confused. This was still the same person that tried to kill him, but here she was, cleaning him. I looked into his raven black eyes, and told him sorry, and why I had just tried to kill him. He nodded his understanding and passed out. I used my power over the 8th chakura and healed him. I had never used it like this, so it was a clumsy job, yet it was enough to stop the bleeding. I thought over the fact that if I went into town, I would be killed or arrested. I was known all over this part of the world. I have done every crime imaginable, except for killing. It was against my virtue. I had almost broken that virtue tonight.

**I will post next chappie soon. And, just to let all flamers know, This story has a good plot, but not much description. I will make a new story after this one describing everything. There. I just flamed myself. Ha.**

**Magic Muffin says REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Longer chappie! I am in the process of writing May's history. (May is the girl.)**

I wrapped my torn cloak around him and picked him up. I didn't want to jostle any broken bones, so I walked. I reached the gate, and when the guards saw me, told the others to bar the door. They took up a fighting stance. I knocked them out, and took the door off of its hinges and sat it down with my force field. A dozen or so guards stood on the other side. I jumped over them, and made a pillow of air at my feet. I landed softly, and walked through the streets. It saddened me to se children run in fear of me to their mothers, who ran them inside. The fathers and elder brothers stood in fount of the doors, as if daring me to try to get through them. At one time, I would have laughed at their pitiful efforts, but now I was just amazed to see how loving families could be. I almost cried, missing my family. I reached the hospital and walked inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing and moved away from me. I walked up to the front desk and the nurse asked what I wanted with a hospital. I laid Sasuke down on the floor and the nurse looked down at his cut, bent, and bruised body. She gasped and asked me who did this. I simply said I did. She then asked me why I brought him here. She was afraid of me, and I could tell. I said that it was because I loved him. A doctor came and took him away, carefully staying away from me. I sat down, looked at all of the people pressed against the wall, terrified of me. I drew my legs up to my chest and started crying. The people looked at me in disbelief, the User, the one with no emotions, crying. I cried for a long time. I hadn't cried since the fire, and it felt good. I then told the people my life story, why I was like this. They relaxed after a while, and started to really listen. All of a sudden a dozen black dressed ninja ran in.

"Where is the User? We heard that she was here. Does she have any hostages, or did she hurt any of you? Answer me!" The top one yelled. One man pointed to where I was sitting, and about 25 ninja looked at me, surprised at my helpless stance. They looked closely at me, and must have decided that I was really me, not a clone or something like that. I started to cry again. They all had different feelings, ranging from anger to sympathy. I sat there and cried with the ninja watching. I then repeated for the 3ed time that night my life story. At the end I started to cry again. One lone ninja moved towards me, and all of his friends tried to push him back. He pushed through and walked to me. This was the closest any one has gotten to me for a long time. I looked up at his eyes and dark gray meet sea blue. He sat next to me and put his arms around me hugging me. I fell on to his chest and cried. He just kept hugging me and soothing me. I finally stopped, and half of the ninja left. A little bit later, the doctor came out and said that he would be O.K. I stood up, and walked to the doctor. I could tell that he was trying not to run away. I got to him, and hugged him for all I was worth. I whispered thank you over and over, until I broke off. The ninja who was hugging me grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside. He then put me on his back and ran to the main hub of the city. I was on his back, falling asleep, and I saw the shocked faces of all of the people in front of us. He walked past them and I fell asleep.

**Well, next chappie coming today I hope. This chapter was kinda awkward… **

**Does the magic muffin need to tell you? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

**Next chapter! I won't be able update for a while. I'm going to my Grandparents**

**House. This is where it's starts getting good in my opinion**.

CHAPTER 3

The next day, I woke up in a soft bed. I was in a small bedroom with the bed, a small dresser, a bedside table, and a desk. On the desk were fresh clothes and a tray with breakfast on it. I gobbled down the food, and went in to the small bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I inspected my surroundings and found that the doors and windows were reinforced and locked. There was a ladder outside my window, and I burst the window open and put the pieces in the trash-can. I climbed the ladder and got to the flat roof. I sat criss-cross and closed my eyes. I felt the warm sun of day, and slipped into a meditative state. After a while, I felt like I was being watched. I jumped out of the way just in time. A sharp knife spun past me. I looked up at my attacker, and thought to myself that I should have known that this would happen. A dozen villagers stood on the roof behind me. The man at the front was the first man that I ever attacked, and that had been years ago. I recognized many faces, some still marked by what I had done. They slowly started to surround me, a look of hatred on each and every face. I didn't want to be a bad person anymore, so I just sat there. One man asked if I was going to fight. I replied no. He retorted back with saying that I was going to wish that I had never made that promise. They ran in on me, and I jumped to the next roof. They kept on following me, leaping from roof to roof. I fell into the street, and ran into an alleyway. That was a very bad idea. I was meat with a dead end, and a roof cover over me. The villagers closed around me, and I just pressed into the wall. I gathered some energy and made a force field around me. They tried to attack, but it was like running into a wall. After a while, I felt my chakura running on low. I knew that soon, all of it would be gone for a long time, and I would be at the mercy at the men. I decided to save some chakura, and let down my force field. I dropped to my knees I was so tired. One man ran up to me and picked me up by my neck. He slammed me against the wall. Two men ran up to me and held my wrists. I was dropped to my knees, and a line formed in front of me. I knew that they had planed this. The first man in line came up to me and lifted my head. I looked in his eyes, and saw black voids. I started to shake I was so afraid. Then I knew who he was. Itachi. The two men holding me dropped my arms, and Itachi picked me up by my neck. I tried to get away from him, but he just held me tighter. I then kicked him in the stomach, and he doubled over. I did a release and all of the men went back to their normal bodies. Every man in the ally was an Akatsuki member. My chaukra was back, but I needed a more open space. I ran up the wall and onto the roof. They came up and circled me.

"There's no where left, May. It's time to stop." Sasori said. I smirked and quickly sat down. I gathered up all of my chaukra, and released it in one big burst. I had spent all but a little chaukra, but the members were all knocked out. I started back to the little room, when I heard a voice.

**Oh no a cliffie! Well, I'm feeling nice, so here is chapter 4! Please excuse any poor spelling of, well, anything. **

CHAPTER 4

"And where do you think you're going?" Sauske. I turned and saw him standing on the edge of the building. "Well, no matter, it's my job to stop you." I looked at him in disbelief. I had saved his life, and he was going to stop me. I turned invisible, hopping to escape. "It's no use." I turned to him, and he was looking at me. He had the sharingan, active. I turned visible, and jumped to the street. He jumped behind me, and I broke into the fastest run that I ever had. He was behind me, but I was losing him. I then realized that he had disappeared. I kept running, trying to find an empty house. There was no one in the street, until I rounded the corner. Sitting on the steps of one of the houses was someone I thought that I would never see again. He was my best friend, before the fire. I had heard his name before, but had never dared imagine that he was still alive. Naruto. He didn't see me, so I ran to the wall in the shadows. I kicked a stone when I got there, and he turned to the noise. I froze.

"Who's there?" He called, not afraid at all. I didn't come out, so he carefully moved towards the wall. I wasn't going to move without being seen, so I just thought of what to say. As I stood there, a little kitten came out of the ally next to me. "Aww! You scared me little kitty!" I almost sighed with relief. "But, I didn't hear the noise in the ally, it was on the wall." He then moved towards me, and I had to do something. I turned and quickly ran up the wall. He looked at me, but I was a blur to him "Hey, who are you? Wait!" He ran up next to me. I got to the top, and remembered who else was looking for me. There was nothing to do but show him who I was. He came up behind me." Who are you?" He asked again. "You don't want to know." I replied softly. "Yes, I do." He said. "No" I said. I started to walk away, and he walked up to me. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. When he saw who I was, his eyes widened. We just stood there until I said something. "Surprise?" I said, like a question. He just shook his head. "What…How long have you been here" He asked. "Two days. I think." I told him. "Why are you here?" He asked a hint of fear in his eyes. "I see that you heard of what I've done." I said. I was not comfortable with the moment. "Who hasn't" He replied. I told him what had happened in the past few hours, and he never tried to run away. I was so happy that he was here, that I didn't notice the shadow creeping up the wall. I didn't notice the noise the kitten made when he got to the top. I didn't notice, until he said something.

**YEY! Another cliffie! I like cliffies! BTW, Naruto was visiting May at the time of the fire, so she thought he died. Also, her powers are useless against a** **sharingan user. When Itachi and co. came, they were testing May. More on this later.**

**Let the magic muffin know if you likey, or it will get mad. You don't want to see it mad!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**I don't want to say much….so…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Well, isn't this happy." Naruto and I turned to him, and noticed all of the other shadows behind him. Sasuke was back. And he had friends. I turned to Naruto, and picked him up. He protested, until he found out how fast I was. I ran past the guards, and into the forest. Sasuke ran near us. I made it to a waterfall with a cave behind it. I ran in, and told Naruto to stay in the back. Sasuke and friends came in the cave. I didn't have enough chaukra to do anything useful. I ran to the back and tried to phase through the wall. It was a no-go. "We're in trouble now, aren't we." Naruto stated as a fact. I nodded. I felt for some chaukra and held on to it. "May there is something you need to know, about the night you go here." I looked at him, and then at his eyes. They were the same color as the ninja who came up to me at the hospital. "You…" I trailed off. We stared at each other until a Kunai flew above my head. "I only have a little chaukra left." I told Naruto. I took whatever chaukra I had left and pushed it towards Naruto, making him invisible. I pushed the now invisible form to a little corner of the cave. I turned to the ninja who were slowly making there way to me. They stopped a few feet away from me. I look to where Naruto should have been and mouthed 'I love you'. Sasuke came up to me and I backed up a step. He smirked and walked up a step. I walked back and hit the cave wall. He came up to me and put his hands on the cave wall on both sides of me. I slid down to the floor and Sasuke did the same "What, no special tricks to get away? I'm surprised!" He said, his head getting closer and closer to mine. I looked at him, and he saw the apparent fear in my eyes. His smirk grew. " Well, what did you use the rest of your chaukra for, hmm? Maybe to hide Naruto?" He then threw a kunai at a seemingly blank wall, and a short shriek was heard. Naruto slowly turned visible, the kunai in his arm. Sasuke left me and went over to him. He put a new kunai at Naruto's throat. "No! Don't hurt him" I yelled Sasuke turned to me. "Why?" He asked. "Because… If you let him go, I will go with you." I replied, a defeated look on my face. Sasuke smirked and went back to me. "Okay, I accept your offer." He said to me. He then came down and kissed me.

**Oh no! What will happen next! I wrote this in a hurry, so excuse stupid spelling.**

**Review and you will get a magic muffin of your own!**


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**Hihi! Sorry this took so long, but I've had the biggest writers block in the world.**

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there. When he finally pulled back, he chuckled at the surprised look on my face. He grabbed my chin and leaned in for another kiss. I remembered the first time I met him, when he was a better person. I had really loved him then. I mean a huge crush, not just a little thing because he was older than me. That was why I saved him, I had hoped that he would live and love me. But not like this. He was almost kissing me again, and I slapped him away. I pointed to myself. "This is off-limits." I said. I was over my shy, do-what-I'm-told-and-don't-talk-back stage. I wasn't going to just let this new Sasuke take over my life. "Fine then." He walked away and looked me up and down. He took a kunai out and just held it to his side. "You know, it's a shame. You never had to do any of this. You aren't the only one who survived the fire." I just looked at him. "Yep, you aren't the only Zephyre left. I seem to recall you having a little sister. April, right?" He said. "Her name was June!" I spat at him. "April, June, both are months. She is alive. And out there right now. That is, until we find her. Then you _will_ be the last Zephyre left." He then sported a sadistic grin. "No. I will not let you. You will leave her alone!" I yelled. "No" He replied in a bratty voice. That hit a sore spot. My family was the only reason that I was doing this, all of the crimes. If she was alive then I would not let him go. I started seething and the wind picked up around me until I was in a mini cyclone. I wondered why, and then remembered a book of legends I read when I was a little kid. It stated that if a user of the eighth chaukra was in a situation where great emotional stress was placed on him/her, they would fully unlock the chaukra passage and would be able to use their powers without running out of chaukra. The wind died and I felt a surge of chaukra. I had a smirk that could rival Sasuke's. His grin also died as mine grew. "Why are you grinning like that?" He asked. "This is why." I said. I moved into a T and took some water from the waterfall. Did you know my specialty was water? It wasn't until after the fire. Sasuke then threw the kunai at me. Some of my water blocked it. It was my turn to be the one in charge. All of Sasuke's 'friends' disappeared right away. An alarmed look crossed his face as he looked left and right. I moved my water and made him fall into a childish looking seated pose. "Now, tell me where June is." I said. He replied "Uhh…um..OH I think that she was in the sand, last time I heard…yeah." Anyone with a brain could tell that he was nervous. "Fine. I'll let you live. But, in order to do that, you must do something." I said, and idea growing in my head. "Name it, anything you want."

"Ok then, I want you to stop roaming around with these bands of thieves and return to the leaf with Naruto. And stay there this time. You killed Itachi, so there is no reason not to return." He looked puzzled for a minute. "Uh.. ok. I'll do it." He finally said after he got his thoughts back together. I moved over to where Naruto was and tried to heal him. Having done it before, it was a better job then with Sasuke. Me and Naruto then left, Sasuke being dragged behind us with my water.

**So, as I said before, I have the worst case of writers block and I can't think of what to do next. Leave a review with an idea, and the next chappie might feature it! **

**Magic muffin is tired. You know what to do.**


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Yay! FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! I have no excuse… unless being lazy counts. So, READ ON!**

We walked back to the village. Sasuke was… 'asleep'. I was debating in my head, about what I should do. Go find June, stay with the two men I love. That's another thing. I don't know who I love. Do I choose fun, loveable Naruto or strong, quite Sasuke? I know Sasuke tried to kill me, but I still love him. I've loved Naruto for a long time. The more I think about it, Naruto seems better. But the old Sasuke is just as good. I wanted both. I decided to go find June, however hard that may be. She's my sister, so I have an obligation to her. Plus, I felt bad. I abandoned her. Almost. I didn't know she was alive… Does that still count? UGH. All of these thoughts hurt. We finally got back to the village, and can you guess what? The same guards were back. They tried to stop me again, but Naruto made them let us pass. We walked though the streets, me carrying Sasuke as Naruto had a hurt arm. We walked to the Hokage's house and Naruto knocked on the door. It was about 3 in the morning, so it took a while for her to get to the door. I can imagine what ran through her head, seeing the User carrying the ninja they had hunted for what seems like forever, and her favorite idiot standing on her doorstep. Naruto, the ever smooth, just smiled and said "Hi. We… need some help." She ushered us in and set Sasuke on the couch. She had a small house, but it was cozy. She fixed up Naruto's arm. "OK, tell me _exactly _what happened" she demanded. So, I told the story with Naruto inserting his point of view sometimes. "So, now you know. Can I go find my sister now?" I asked in a breathless tone. She just sighed and nodded. "Will you need anything?" She asked. She reminded me of my mother. I told her no and set off to find June.

I set off in the morning, no one but me and the wind. I knew that no matter what, I had to find June. I had asked Sasuke more about where June was, and he told me that she was in a small town in the middle of sand country, but belonging to no one. There were exactly 4 towns that fit that list. I knew when I was about to hit the first town when a wall made of sandstone rose in front of me. The doors were wide open and welcoming to any visitors. I had hoped that no one in this small town had heard of me, but I also knew that it was too good to be true. Luckily, I had learned a jutsu that could change how I looked. A few minutes later, I was a bit taller and more mature looking so I looked around 20 instead of my real age, 16. My long, straight black and purple hair was now in a short ponytail that was a dirty blonde color. The black and purple tunic had been exchanged for a dark green tank top, a white vest with ¾ sleeves and pockets on both sides, and a knee length white skirt. My dark grey eyes changed to a bright green. It must have worked, as the guards who saw me just smiled and nodded. I walked to the town square, ready to look for June.

**Well, I hope that explains a lot… that I hope I hadn't said before. I can't remember. -_- **

**Ah well. So, let's review, shall we? May is 16 , long black hair, purple streaks, 8****th**** chakra user, has siblings (at least one) and whole clan died in a fire! YAY! Now, wait until she finds JUNE! And… where her power really comes from! TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON….. THIS STORY! AND REVIEW! YAY! **


	7. Sorry

**Apology**

I'm sorry if anyone really liked this story. But I think it sucks. If anyone was reading it and thinks I should rewrite it, let me know, because otherwise I'm canceling this fic. I base all of my fics off of daydreams, and the daydream for this one is long gone. So… yeah. Sorry.


End file.
